This invention relates generally to fishing devices and, more particularly, to an improved fishing lure.
A common problem associated with fishing lures having hooks is that, once the lure is inside the fish's mouth, the hook does not become firmly embedded in the mouth, thereby allowing the fish to free itself with little or no effort. This is very frustrating to anglers since the experience, skill and effort required to cause a fish to bite at a lure is undone unless the fish is actually hooked. There is, therefore, a need for a fishing lure having a hook which, once inside the mouth of a fish, will become securely embedded in the floor or roof of the fish's mouth.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,922, 3,605,317 and 3,690,029 disclosing fishing lures generally in the field of this invention. It will be noted, however, that such lures do not facilitate embedment of the hook in the floor or roof of a fish's mouth.